Family Problems: Mutant Style
by QuackMoo
Summary: Mystique wants her children BACK!! And the institute wreaks havoc!
1. The Power Surge

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters of the xmen evoulution series,so leave me be!  
  
A/N : This idea came up when i felt like doing a story.And then on Aim,i asked for ideas from Leslie.  
She "typed" what if mystique wanted rogue and kurt back?Then i was like OO OO OO!  
I did that once roleplaying.And go ranting or celebrating to me.Also give Lesteroo some credit too.  
And also missmishka for she was teh one i rped with.  
  
" A D-?!?" Kurt said as he looked at his mid-term score for english."Cheer up kurt,at least you're not getting and F like mahself."  
Rogue said,trying to cheer kurt up."Yeah,but im flunking! The Professers going to kill me!"Kurt said with a frown.  
"Dont worry Kurt its normal tah flunk.And who says The proffesah is going tah know about this?"Rogue said with a smirk.  
As they passed a trash can,Rogue took both papers,shredded them,and threw them away."I wont tell if you wont?"  
"Ja,okay"Kurt said as they walked slowly home to sheer death.  
  
As soon as they got home,They saw the Professer  
waiting outside on the steps for them."How was your day?" "Fine" they both said quicker then Pietro usually did.  
"What a minute please,Rogue , Kurt, can i see your midterms?"Professer said Curiously."uh-well-uh"Kurt  
stuttered frantically."Me an Kurt were cleaning out arh backpacks and we accidently threw them out."  
"Nice Save" Rogue thought to herself."I heard that Rogue.And you both will-" Just at that moment the  
KittyCat ran in."I got an A!Oh my god Igot an A!" then the prep started telling how hard she supposedly worked for it.  
"Hey,nows our chance tah jet!" Rogue said. "erg......I dunno.."Kurt said feeling bad. "Its either yah port us somewhere  
or we'll face cleaning tah Blackbird for ah month!"Rogue said quickly."erm....okay!ill do it!"Kurt said as the smell  
burnt brimstone filled the air.  
  
"Where are we?" Rogue said with a shiver of sheer coldness.  
  
A/N I tend to make stories long and chaps Notoriously short. Anyways This is my first story so blame me if its a piece of Crap,okay?  
Speicial thanks to Lesteroo and missmishka! Stay tuned!Meh. 


	2. Trick Or Freezy Treat!

Disclaimer:I do not own any xmen characters and bom characters and acolites,so dont sue me!  
  
A/N:Meh,writers block.Well i tried.Its great.i just came up with an idea for my next story!Huzzah!o.and grammatical police,i dont care who you are,but i only have word pad,damnit! No spellcheck so Nyao!  
  
"K-Kurt?where'd yah take us?" Rogue said with a quiver."I dont know.I just tried to teleport us to Mega Gutbumb." Kurt said shuddering."Then wah are we up on an ice cold snowy mountain?" Rogue said, wrapping her arms around her body to keep warm. "I dunno.Myabe I should just port us ba-"No Kurt!Your powers may go crazy again!"Rogue said hurriedly."Ja,fine" Kurt said even more worried. "Why dont we try tah find out where we are?" Rogue said.  
  
As the two started up the mountain,they came to what looked like a giant metal exercise ball."Vats zat?" The fuzzy one said curiously."Ah dunno. Wut say we go check it out?" Rogue said, hopeing to find warmth."I dunno,but if you go ill go,sis." Kurt said. "Would yah stop with the brother-sistah stuff please?"Rogue said not wanting to think of kurt as that bitche's son.(meh.sorry.i just thought it wrong to never care about kurt for so long.)  
  
Suddenly,the giant exercise ball opened,and The Professer came out. "Hello.Kurt,Rogue. What are you doing here?" He said regularly. "What are YOU doing here Proffesah?" Rogue said unsurely. "Oh I was just....er....why dont you come in." Professer said. "But why are you-"Come on Rogue,do you want any training sessions with Logan?"  
  
As soon as they got in,The Professer motioned then to sit in theese metal chairs. Then,they suddenly got strapped in Magnetically. Then "the Professer" changed into Mystique. "Hello my children!" she said evily.  
  
A/N Well....it was definately longer! ^-^ tee hee! Much thanks to kurtfan5678!She Cheered me up!Much to come so stay tuned!Sincerely,Tearra! 


	3. Heh they actually find them

Disclaimer:I dont own anything and all that crap!  
  
A/N: Meh.Its 11:06 at night here.Be happy cause im failing my classes cause im not doing my homework.  
  
"Jason,would you please perform the operation now?" The Blue one said.  
"Sure,but ill always have me pride!" Jason said,eyes starting to glow.  
(Ah. for N E 1 who doesnt no,Jason is Mastermind- the irish guy.)  
As soon as the procedure was over, Kurt and Rogue-  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
(God, dont you hate it when they do that?)  
  
AT THE INSTITUTE  
  
The institute was quiet this night,for the "siblings" (which  
Bobby had dubbed them) were missing. "Dang were could  
They be?" Evan said annoyed. "They were going to get us dinner!"  
"I dont think we should be worrying about that evan, they are missing  
and we NEED to find them!" Ororo said a bit peeved at what Evan  
said. "Yeah. we gotta find Elf and Stripes before they get in trouble."  
Logan said, waiting impatiently for Chuck to find them on  
Cerebro."Logan, you better come look at this."  
  
A/N: WOO!HUZZAH! i finished! mehmeh.anyways i want to thank y'all for reading this far,  
and of you have any ideas for my next chap,then put it in ur review,  
or-ah AIM ME! my aim is tearraspades!NYAO! 


	4. I think the Boy Scout is on to something

Disclaimer:I doan own any of the shit i write,okay!?!?TAKE THAT COPYRIGHTERS!*calms down* NOW THE A/N!!  
  
A/N Meh.I dunno if this is gonna be a short chappie,problably i dunno.  
anyways,yes kayli,it IS the giant exercise ball thingy fron the toad,the witch,  
and the wardrobe. Btw,i loved that ep!And yes.Mags IS involved wit all of dis.  
ill give a little chappie to wut i think whos kurt parents were and his past.  
And then ill tell you who his real father is.Anyways,enjoy,please!  
  
" It's Elf and Stripes!" Logan said out of character. He missed those two.  
"Yes. But what are they doing on Sabrosa Mountain?" Professer said.  
(Meh. i forgot wut the name of that mountain was in that ep....... if someone could pls tell me,  
I will give you some props.) " I dunno, but we better go pick them up! They're  
still on probation." Logan said,as usual.(nono, i AM a fan of wolvie. i  
just dunno *sniff sniff* ..........I NEED TRAINING! *sigh* i need to be  
sent some eps.....so i can study them. So anyone.I call out to ya.  
and if you can send me the files,id be greatfull! AIM is tearraspades!)  
  
As they got to "Sabrosa Mountain", They searched and searched.  
O yes,ofcourse Logan tried to get a scent but.........notta.  
"Damn i cant get a scent. How in the hell did they get here without a scent?"  
Logan said, a bit pissed because he usually could find them. "Logan,  
would you please refrain the coarse language?" Charles said.  
"Yeah,sure." Logan said,nonchalantly. As, the X- team searched around,  
they found no leads. "Professer, while we're like up here, can we please like take  
a break and Skii or something?" Kitty said, which had already given up 5 minutes  
after they started looking."With a sigh,Charles said it was alright. "Well, Jean  
and I are going to keep looking!" Scott said, being The Professer's Little  
Boy Scout.  
  
"Wait, I think i found something!" Scott said.  
  
As Logan looked, he sneered. "Magneto." He said with an angry voice.  
  
A/N well.... its 12:44 here.Anyways Sambrosa is the name of the brand of beans i can see from the comp so... I do not own that either BWAHAHAHA! anyways,like i promised, there WILL be havoc in the Institute! 


	5. here cometh the tinfoileth well maybe

Disclaimer:I doan own anything i write so bleh.Also,some of the nicknames belong  
to Kaykay and Lesteroo.  
  
A/N:Much thanks to tailfeather for the name of the mountain.  
Even though she said she wasnt sure though.meh."sambrosa"!  
She said it was Arerose and i think it sounds right.  
  
As the boy scout and Wolverine slowly headed toward it,  
It opened up and a somewhat familiar mutant came out.  
"Boy i wish popsicle boy was here...." Wolverine thought  
as Pyro came out. About 1 second after Pyro gave that cute maniac  
laugh, he shot fire at them.Although he had made his fire a beautiful Pheonix,  
It all hurt the same. As Wolverine ducked, he saw Cyclops  
stupidly trying to zap the fire away. "Hey Shades, what  
the hell are you trying to do?!?!" He said as he pulled  
Mr. boyscout down. No answer. Looks like Ol'Scotty boy  
zoned out for a little while. "What is he doing now?"  
Wolverine said as Pyro walked back inside the metal  
exercise ball.  
  
*IN THE EXERCISE BALL THINGY*  
  
"What happened Spaz, didnt you "barbecue" them?" Gambit said teasingly.  
"I cant do it without me Allison! I've lost me inspiration! Pyro said a bit teary eyed. "Its okay comrade, you'll get through it." Collossus said reassuredly. As Pyro  
sighed, he said, "Your turn, Metal Man." "But.....i dont think i  
can do it after we teamed up to try to stop Apocalypse."  
Metal Man said as he tried to retreat to his room.  
"Hey, Gambit thinks that Piotr should go because  
the sooner he goes,the sooner he gets back."  
As Collossus turned to "tinfoil" ,Quickie ran in.  
"Hey! That wont be necessary, Daddy said that  
he will give them a taste of their own medecine."  
  
Suddenly, Kurt and Rogue walked through the room.  
"SeeSee?" Daddy's little boy said.  
  
A/N:not trying to flame Pietro or anything,but its great! *looks for any soin of Nuku* anyway i think i did this okay.. 


End file.
